


Ereri one-shots (smut and fluff)

by Erenixia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cuddles, Fluff, Food Kink, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Foreplay, Gay, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Strawberries, Yaoi, ereri, one shots, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenixia/pseuds/Erenixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I haven't finished my other fics but I really want to just write one shots for a while. I really will try to get back to merman and hormonal urges to get a smutty chapter in but for now, bare with me xD<br/>I have no idea how often I will update this tbh...<br/>Anywhoo, enjoy these fluffy smutty stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri one-shots (smut and fluff)

~~~~"Le'i em 'ome!" Eren shuffled through the front door armed with three shopping bags in each hand, cereal boxes under his arms and car keys in his mouth.

"English please?" Came a muffled reply from somewhere in their house.

Eren spat the keys down on the kitchen counter before beginning to put away the groceries into the fridge and various cupboards. "I said, I'm home!"

"No need to shout I'm right here." Levi came up behind Eren and gave him a hug, stretching to lean his chin on Eren's shoulder and nuzzling his nose into his soft brown hair. "Did you get the cat food? Runt has been in a shitty mood all day since we ran out this morning."

"Yeah, because you forgot to buy an extra bag the last time." He tilted his head slightly to rest against Levi's as he intertwined the ravens fingers with his own.

"She's fat and needs a diet." Levi mumbled, closing his eyes.

"No she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"Then stop feeding her treats."

"But she likes them."

"I thought you said she needs a diet."

"Tch..."

Eren could practically feel Levi roll his eyes as he stood back to help with the groceries.

"Did you get the strawberries? I wanted to make a cheesecake."

"Yeah they should be there somewhere." He leaned against the edge of the counter top and crossed one ankle over the other.

"Wanna know a cool fact about strawberries?" Levi grinned and Eren could tell there was some hidden meaning behind it.

"Hmm... okay, tell me."

"Strawberries dipped in chocolate are thought to be an aphrodisiac. We could... incorporate them into our... routine, if you like." Levi stepped closer and pressed himself flush against Eren, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck and gazing up at him. "Would you like to try it?"

"Fruit, chocolate and sex. Sounds good to me." Eren couldn't help but grin at the hint of lust that clouded Levi's eyes. "When could we... incorporate this?"

"Once you've put away my shopping and fed the cat."

"Damn. I thought you were gonna let me bend you over the counter and take you while you ate strawberries."

"Fuck no, I have stuff to do." Levi took one of the many punnets of strawberries from the counter along with a small knife. "Put away the groceries and have a quick shower. In an hour, come find me."

With a quick peck on the lips and a wink, he sauntered out of the room and off to their bedroom.

Eren sighed as he watched that hot piece of ass ascend the stairs and disappear out of sight.

"What to do for the next hour..." He looked up at the clock and it read 6:47 pm. "Might as well find the cat"

After searching high and low for Runt, their two year old munchkin cat, he eventually found her sleeping under a couch cushion after he sat on he by accident. She wasn't too pleased to say the least, but she forgave him when he gave her a scoop of cat food topped with a sprinkle of cheese that he deemed to be his apology.

"Mrow?" The short cat purred as she enjoyed her food.

"Sorry for running out of food." He crouched down beside her to scratch behind her ears and she leaned towards the touch. "I still wonder why Levi didn't let me call you Ravioli... Runt suits you too, it reminds me of Levi. Short legs, short temper."

"Mlem mlem mlem." She lapped at her water as Eren continued rambling on about anything he could think of to pass the time.

"How was your day hm? You better not have scratched at the couch again, Levi would kill you. Do you like the new cat tree we got you? I also got some catnip but Levi doesn't want to give it to you yet he says he doesn't want a drug addict living in the house... I could sneak you some while he's out but I'm not sure how long it would last and if he came home to you flopping around looking high I doubt he would be too pleased." He stood back up and glanced at the clock. 7:05. "What to do, what to do..."

He looked down at Runt and saw her licking her paws. "Ah yes, I should have a shower... the downstairs bathroom will have to do."

Marching off towards the bathroom he fished around for some body spray and shampoo for his hair. He ran the shower for a few minutes while he stripped and took a tweezers to his eyebrows and nose hair. He didn't like sporting messy eyebrows and he felt more confident having them done. As for the nose hairs... he felt they looked like spiders legs and would rather endure the pain of pulling them out than spotting them every time he looked carefully in the mirror. Levi didn't notice them but Eren had developed a habit or trimming them regularly.

He noticed the air getting a bit steamy so he hopped into the shower and made sure to scrub every inch of his skin. Once he felt he was soaped up enough he turned off the water and took a razor to shave his legs and his... nethers, mainly for Levi's sake as he knew the raven didn't like pubes. He then rinsed his hands under the water before squeezing a nice amount of shampoo into his palm and rubbing it into his hair. Moving his fingers in circles he applied enough pressure to make sure every strand was lathered in soap before rinsing it all out and stepping out of the shower. He tied a towel around his waist before standing in front of the mirror. Turning his head from side to side he decided to shave his face as well, to make sure he was nice and smooth all over.

He slipped his feet into a pair of house slippers and shuffled back out to the kitchen, the towel still around his waist.

Clock. 7:32.

"Oh for fuck sake. Could time go any slower?"

He put away the remaining groceries and brushed his teeth before sitting on the couch and zoning out for a bit because he ran out of things to do. He kept checking his phone and time seemed to have stopped it was taking so long. He wondered what Levi was planning... what was he going to do with the strawberries? They had never really played with food before so it was going to interesting to see what Levi had in store. Maybe they would just eat them before getting down and dirty, or they would do something really kinky. But all Eren could do was wait. He was getting a bit frustrated and had to fight the urge to jack himself off to the thought of Levi. Before he could stick his hand under his towel his phone bleeped and he looked at his messages.

**New message: from Levi.**

**Levi: give Runt some catnip before you come upstairs, wouldn't want her interrupting now would we ;)**

Eren nearly shuddered thinking about what was waiting for him upstairs. He practically sprinted out to the kitchen to find the catnip before stuffing some of it into a sock toy Runt had and throwing it over to her. She sniffed it for a moment before taking it between her teeth and scampering over to her cat tree and hiding inside one of the many compartments. 

Clock. 7:44.

"i can't wait any longer, if he's not ready then tough." Eren stood up, inhaled deeply through his nose and made a beeline for their bedroom.

No matter what image he could conjure up in his head, he could have never prepared himself for what he saw behind that door.

Levi, spread out across their bed with his back arched beautifully and his thighs spread, his ass on display. His chest was pressed flat against the sheets with his face turned to the side to breath. His wrists were bound in handcuffs in front of him, resting on the bed above his head.

"Levi" Eren breathed, he stepped closer and saw Levi was blindfolded and breathing hard. He let his gaze wander along Levi's back and saw he had a thick red vibrator pushed deep inside him and Eren could hear a faint buzz coming from it as he tapped the base. Levi gasped at the extra movement as he felt the silicon graze his prostate. 

"Hng- ah!" He rolled his hips backwards to Eren's touch, his jaw slack in a silent moan.

"How long have you been sitting like this, Levi?" Eren kicked off his shoes and socks before sitting on the bed next to his lover.

"N-not long...  t-turned it up too- ah!- much and I-I dropped the remote... c-cant find it."

Eren looked around the bed and saw the remote for the vibrator not far from Levi's hands but out of reach. "Up or down?"

"D-down please, Eren I want you..." Levi squirmed and Eren could tell he really wanted it, judging by his erratic breathing and whimpers. _"Hurry"_

"Shh Levi can't I have a little fun first?" Eren stood up again and pulled off his belt. He flipped Levi over and looped his belt through his handcuffs and attached them to one of the bed posts. Levi bent his knees and spread his thighs out of habit and began to grind himself down on the vibrator  "Where did you put those strawberries?

"They're hulled ... on t-the dresser"

Eren quickly spotted the punnet and brought it over to the bed. The strawberries were freshly hulled so no green bits got in the way of Eren's fun. "Levi you did such a good job." He stroked Levi's hair affectionately "Would you like some?"

"Gah! Hnn yes!" Levi arched his back as Eren tapped the end of the vibrator a few times. "F-fuck, Eren..."

"Alright here you go..." Eren held a strawberry between his teeth and settled between Levi's legs to pass it to Levi. He took it in his mouth and chewed it slowly before swallowing. 

"I-Its sweet." He licked the juice off his lips and took deep breaths. 

"Does it turn you on?" Eren ground his still clothed hips slowly against Levi's exposed length and raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't kick in s-straight away you shit and I'm already- hah- p-pretty fucking turned on... fuck take it out!"

"Why? It makes you moan so sweetly, I want to hear you more." He pulled the silicon back an inch or so before sliding it in and out slowly at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Eren!" He squirmed beneath the taller male whispering profanities and rocking his hips instinctively. "T-take it out before I cum again!"

"Again?" Eren looked to where Levi's hips were previously and noticed a damp patch and raised an eyebrow.

"F- yes! Now take it out!" He rolled his head back and gasped as Eren pulled the vibrator out, turned it off and set it aside. He shuffled down on his knees to take a look at Levi's hole as it gaped and clenched, missing the full feeling of the vibrator.

"Woah it stretched you so much" He circled his entrance with the tip of his middle finger before pushing it in all the way, moving slowly against Levi's tender skin.

"I stretched m-myself before I put it in... but it was still a bit tight."

 "You did a good job, gorgeous."

"Fuck sake Eren just fucking fuck me already!"

"That's a lot of fucks."

"Shut up! Give it to me Eren!" Levi's voice cracked in desperation as he tugged his restraints and kicked out a leg in protest.

"Alright, alright, let me strip first."

"Hurry and make me cu- AH!" 

Eren leaned forward and took Levi's shaft into his throat and sucked, shutting the raven up temporarily as he unbuttoned his shirt and ripped off his pants and boxers in one go. He bobbed his head up and down before pulling up and placing a kiss at the head.

"You little shit..."

"Oh Levi, you and I both know I'm not that  _little_ " He settled himself between Levi's thighs and brought his lips down on the ravens chest when he heard a sound of disapproval.

"Get a condom."

"Fuck, c'mon you know we're both clean!" Eren sat back on his haunches and frowned.

"No. Get a goddamn condom."

Eren grumbled under his breath as he reached into the bedside locker for a box of condoms and lube.

"Quit mumbling and get your ass over here."

"Quit talking about my ass when yours is on the line" He said, giving Levi's inner thigh a little pinch.

"Tch.. are you done?"

"Yup."

"Lubed?" Levi smirked as he heard Eren open the lube and squirt some out. "You forgot... or you're just a sadist that likes going in dry."

"Fuck you."

"I'm waiting."

"Hmm," He pressed his lips against Levi's and nipped his bottom lip as he lined himself up. "Ready?"

"Fucking take me Jaeger." Levi inhaled sharply as he felt Eren's thick head press into him."Mm that's better."

"Much better." Eren wrapped his fingers around Levi's own length and pumped him slowly as he began to thrust. "Fuck, you feel good Levi."

"Untie me E-Eren- Ah!" He felt Eren suddenly thrust up, hitting his prostate head on and gyrated his hips against it. "Eren!"

"Here have some of these." He popped a few strawberries into Levi's mouth as he uncuffed him and pulled off the blindfold. 

Levi's arms instinctively wrapped around Eren's back and he pressed his forehead against the brunette's shoulder as he ate the sweet fruit, savoring the taste on his tongue before bringing his mouth to Eren's neck to suck at the tanned skin.

Eren felt his lover begin to dig his nails into his back so he pulled Levi's arms down and pinned them to the bed above his head and used this as leverage to thrust faster. "Y-you uncuff me just to h-hold me down again."

"You know you love it." He panted between thrusts. "Mmh Levi..."

"Eh- hah! Th-there!" Levi arched his back and let out a long moan. He gasped as Eren began to suck and nibble at his chest and neck. "I-if you l-leave fucking hickeys I s-swear!"

"That's why I bought you foundation"

"The fuck? Th-that's why? You little shit!"

"Hush now, beautiful" He sped up and, letting go of Levi's wrists, lifted the smaller male's legs over his shoulders and leaned back down nearly folding Levi in half. He steadied himself by placing his hands and either side of Levi's head and gazed down on him "Touch yourself, babe, let me see you."

"Y-you pervert..." Despite his comment he obeyed and reached to stroke his aching length. He used the precum as lubricant to help his hand mover easier and bit his lip as Eren gripped his hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. "Ah- Faster Eren..."

Eren angled his hips to find Levi's sweet spot and thrust hard against it making Levi shudder and gasp, "Fuck I- I'm close..." He whimpered and arched his back as he felt a familiar heat pool in his stomach.

"Let go, Levi, and cum." He pulled out and shuffled down to take Levi's member in his mouth and bobbed his head slowly, working his length to the back of his throat and Levi bucked up into his mouth as he came with a moan. Eren swallowed every salty string of cum and sat back up panting. "Hmm you taste good."

"Thanks." He closer his eyes and could barely move he was so exhausted but he opened his eyes to find Eren lifting his right leg over his shoulder and lining himself up again. "Nh... Eren, too much..."

"Shh, I'll make you feel good don't worry." He kissed Levi passionately as he entered him a second time and all Levi had the energy to do was wrap his arms around the brunette's neck and moan quietly.

Eren started slow but soon built up speed and had Levi a panting mess all over again. The smaller male gasped and Eren slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring Levi's mouth and playing with his tongue. Levi fought back for dominance but he was too weak so he let Eren do as he pleased.

"Mmh Levi I'm g-gonna cum..."

"Then c-cum but- kiss me again you brat." He tangled his fingers in Eren's hair and pulled him down to his lips. He felt Eren's breathing become erratic and his thrusts disjointed as he was brought closer to orgasm.

"I- ah!" Eren gasped as he came with one last thrust. He lost all strength in his arms and flopped down onto Levi panting and closing his eyes. "Fuck."

"Get... off"

"Hm?"

"You're crushing me."

"Oh, sorry..." He groaned as he pulled out and rolled to the side. He took off the condom and tied it before dropping on the floor beside the bed. "How do you feel, babe?"

"Fucking tired."

"I did a good job then." The brunette grinned and gave his lover a kiss on the forehead. "Need me to get you anything?"

"Get your ass over here and sleep with me." He held up his arms and Eren pulled the raven to lie on his chest. "Thanks."

"I love you Levi." Eren mumbled as he buried his nose in Levi's jet black hair.

The raven sighed and propped himself up on his elbows, gazing into Eren's blue-green eyes. "I know."

"I mean it." He placed his hand on Levi's cheek and sighed.

"I know."

"So, do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"... Thursday?"

"It's our one year anniversary" 

"What!? How has it been a year already?" Levi's eyes went wide and he instantly sobered up. "I'm so sorry... I didn't plan anything."

"I know. I didn't want to do anything... well, I wanted to give you this." He handed Levi a small black box that fit in the palm of his hand.

"W-what's this?" His hands began to shake as he took the box and opened it. "A... ring? Eren what does this mean?"

"It's a promise ring. It means... I promise to stay with you, no matter what... because I love you Levi, I really do and I want to stay with you for as long as you will let me."

"I-I love you too. I don't know what to say but, thank you Eren, it's beautiful. I love you so much... Eren." He leaned up and kissed Eren, lingering for a moment before the brunette took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Levi's ring finger.

"Levi are you... crying?"

"No my eyes are sweating."

"Oh Levi." Eren smiled as he wrapped his arms around Levi and hugged him close, "Sleep now babe, you've had a long day."

"Tell me about it," The raven sniffled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Eren's neck.

"Sleep well, gorgeous. I love you."

"I love you too, Eren."

 


End file.
